Gotta Hand it to You
by Dr. techno
Summary: Lyra tries to turn a doll into a living human pet with the help of Bon Bon, but it goes wrong. Normally spells going bad would be bad, but this time it actually became a turn for the better. At least for a while. Transformation clop from Pony to Anthro.


- Gotta Hand it to You -

"Lyra? Lyra!" Bon Bon put the groceries on the kitchen bench and trotted over to the stairs that led down to the basement. "Lyra, are you down there?" She was probably practicing her hind legs walking.

Her obsession with the fantasy creature humans was more than a hobby, it was a lifestyle for her, but Bon bon let her go on with it since it made her happy. Her walking and sitting used to give them more than a few strange looks, but she didn't care too much about it. It had led to Bon bon getting some talk about her too for being with such a weirdo, but she loved her to the point that the comments didn't faze her. At least not too much.

"Yeah I'm down here!" She yelled back up. "Could you come here a minute? I need some help." She sighed and started going down. Hopefully she wasn't wearing that human costume again, that thing was creepy-looking.

As she came down she saw Lyra had been doing some redecorating and perhaps not for the better. She had cleared the floor and drawn a big circle with a lot of intricate markings and symbols that made it look like a summoning circle the neigh fanatics would make. One of Lyra's human dolls, or action figures as she liked to call them, was sitting in the middle of the sinister circle and to top off the madness Lyra was dressed in a black cape with a book on a note stand in front of her. Bon Bon stood there for a minute and took in the scene before she facehoofed.

"Lyra, for the love of Equestria, what are you doing? Don't say you have been talking to that mechanic again, I told you that guy isn't completely right." Lyra shrugged.

"So what? I'm not entirely normal either. By the way, no I haven't talked to him, I've been at the library and tried to find stories about human, but found this book instead." She tapped the book she had. "It's a pretty new spellbook that has a bunch of newly invented spells, including a spell to make things humanoid."

"Is that was you're gonna use the doll to, making a mini human and have it as a pet?" She picked up the female figure.

"It's an action figure and yes, that's what I intend to. Finally I will show everypony that I'm not mad, I will have the final laugh." She actually laughed, a mad chuckle that kinda scared Bon bon.

"Okay sweetie, you got me. Now please just clean up this chalk on the floor."

"Oops sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Don't worry, these spells are tested and approved by the Magic User's committee so it's totally safe. could you stand a bit more to the right?" She did so, still a bit worried.

"Ehm, why am I doing this?" She still held the doll in one hoof.

"Because in order for the thing to come alive it needs life source near it and I have to cast the spell. It will just borrow some from you which will make just a bit tired the coming days, but nothing else I promise. At least that's what the book says." Lyra muttered to herself.

"I said don't worry. Tell you what, if you let me do this I'll do that special thing that you like." Bon Bon blushed at this, the special thing was something she rarely would go with so it meant this was something she was quite sure on going through with.

"O-okay then, just make sure you don't turn me into a doll." Lyra clapped her hooves in joy.

"Of course dear, I know what I'm doing." She concentrated on the words in the spell as she conjured up her magic.

The outer rings of the circle started lighting up as it ran through it and into the other markings until the whole thing was shining in a dim light. A small wind that usually comes with bigger spellcasting blew in the room and made the cape flap slightly. the pages got scrambled, but Lyra didn't need them since she had her eyes closed as she muttered the magic words. Small jolts of magical energy cracked around her horn as the tip started emitting a white light. Bon Bon tried to control herself and not move a muscle. A ray shot out from Lyra's horn and hit the doll that got encased in a seethrough white bubble. It seemed to be going good so far Bon Bon though, but she immediately regretted thinking that.

It seemed as the wind had blown up some dust and had now started tickling Lyra's nose since she wrinkled her nose to try to control what was coming. She lifted her head and came with a loud 'Aaachoo!' Interrupting her spell muttering. The magic went haywire as the doll sucked up all the magic in the circle and from Lyra, making it conceal itself in a white ball. It seemed like she wanted to say 'Oh uh,' but was stopped as the ball shot out two beams, one hitting each of the mares and lifting them off the ground.

They felt the magical force start to pull their bodies and making them grow. They felt their bones readjust to the new form they were talking, but it didn't hurt, it was almost pleasant. Fingers and toes grew out of their hooves as their chest widened and round bumps swelled up between their now more divided front hooves to luscious curves. their flanks and back adjusted to their new position and gave them a nice firm rears. Their coat melted into their bodies and gave their now soft skin the same color as their muzzle separated into a nose and mouth. Just as sudden as the light hit them, it disappeared and dropped them to the floor as sacks of potatoes.

"Oooh ow, this floor is really hard." Lyra crawled up on all four. She expected to see her hooves, but froze when she saw she had hands. "Holy mother of-" She rolled onto her back and held her cyan hands up towards the light and looked at the light shining between them. She wiggled them before suddenly feeling up her face. "Oh god my muzzle is gone! I got a nose just like a human!" She let them slide down to her chest. "And breasts."

Hnng, Lyra..." Bon Bon groaned from the circle. Lyra quickly crawled over to her and stood on all four over her. She slowly opened her eyes and was met by Lyra's grinning human face.

"Hi there pretty, what's up?" She got a confused look.

"What's up? What's up with your face? it's so... human." She couldn't find a better description. Lyra giggled.

"Can't say you look too bad either. You definitely got a rounder face than me, very cute if I do say so myself." She poked her on her new nose.

"What do you-" She took herself to her face which changed from wondering to shock. "What in the name of- what happened to me?"

"I'm guessing the spell got reversed somehow and made us look like humans, but stopped halfway. Hey look, we still got our ears as before." She played with Bon Bon's ear, but she got up on two legs. "Wow look at you, already on two legs."

"Oh my god, my elbows are reversed, I can't bend them the right way. Why does my back feel heavy?" Lyra stood up as well and pressed herself against her as filtering her fingers between Bon Bon's.

"That's because of the human utters called breasts dear, you have quite the pair of them. I'm actually jealous of you, their about one size bigger than mine." She felt Lyra's slightly smaller nipples rub against hers and gave her a tingling that heated up her face.

"Well you're more slender than me while I become more pludgy and-" Lyra shut her up by planting a kiss on her lips.

"See? It's just the same as before only softer. Pludgy just means you know to enjoy yourself and I love you as you are, not how you look." She led her hands to her hips before putting hers on Bon bon's. "You still look just as beautiful now as before, probably even more." She gave her another kiss that lasted longer than the other. Lyra started leading her backwards until she hit the sofa and fell over the armrest. Lyra followed and leaned over her just a few inches from Bon Bon's face.

"H-hey, what are you planning no now?" Lyra gave her a lustful smile.

"I promised you that I would do the special thing to you if you helped me didn't I? I intend to do so."

"What now? I got stuff that needs to-" Lyra stopped her by putting a finger on her lips.

"Shh, you can't go anywhere like this so you just have to stay indoors the rest of the day, but don't worry. I will keep you entertained." She ran her hands up her stomach up to her beige breasts with tan dark nipples.

"Entertain? Have you been reading those human love- Aah!" She gasped as she cupped her breasts and slowly massaged them. The sensation sent shivers of pleasure up her spine, pleasure from a place she hadn't felt before, but now was very sensitive to the touch.

"Does it feel good? The stories said this was a very good place to start. It also said this was pretty good too." She moved herself down to her chest level and started carefully sucking on her left breast while pinching the other.

Bon bon moaned pleased as her lover rolled her tongue around her hardening nipples and the pinchin on the other. She ran a hand through Lyra's hair as she bit her underlip. This new feeling was inexplicably amazing. It felt so good to feel her lips on her chest and she wanted her to keep on doing it, but suddenly she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Her breath was heavy, but not quite panting yet. "I was starting to enjoy it."

"I bet you were, but now it's time for that." She opened a jar up on the bookshelf with her magic and levitated a bonbon candy in purple and blue wrapping. "You know, you're a very naughty girl since you enjoy this." She slowly unwrapped it and placed it in her mouth. "I like it."

She walked around the armrest she had been leaning over and got on top of her with her legs on each side of her face and facing her feet. Lyra decided to give it a little twist so she took a hold of her rear and pulled it up so Bon Bon had to stand on her head. Bon Bon wanted to complain, but Lyra had offered to do something she preferred so she let her continue.

"You Bon bon, you look even more delicious than normal." She bit the candy carefully between her front teeth and slowly dragged it along her slit, making Bon Bon squiver slightly. "You're just to eat up." She pushed the treat passed her lover's moist womanhood before sucking it out again.

"Hmm yes, I swear even my pussy is more sensitive now." Bon Bon felt all the blood rush to her head as she stood in this weird, but accurate, 69 position.

Lyra continue bringing the candy in and out from her lover's hole, sometimes having to dig her tongue into her to get it out and keep on soaking her in a mix of bonbon-flavored salvia and her love juices. Bon Bon enjoyed herself to no end, but wanted to repay the favor so she put her lips to Lyra's soaked woman part. The sudden contact and pleasure in her crotch caught Lyra off guard and made her lose her balance which tipped her backward with a small yelp.

"Oh wow, I think your pussy taste like mint now." She dug her tongue as deep she could while now laying on top of her and make gasp loudly. "Hmm, yes, definitely a hint of mint."

"Oh god Bon, your tongue, it goes so far inside me. I can feel it so good." Lyra gasped before she went back to trying to get out the candy again. "Oh uh, I can't reach the bonbon. Good thing I got fingers now." She used one hand to spread Bon bon lips and stuck her other middle and index finger inside to try to reach it.

"Sweet candy cane, your fingers feels so funny inside me. They're so big and long. Please don't stop, drive them further in me." Bon Bon cried out. She spread Lyra's lips as well and cupped it with her mouth.

Lyra moaned loudly as Bon Bon dug her tongue inside her and replied by toying with her tongue. It seemed like Bon Bon though to use fingers was a good idea since she started rubbing Lyra's clit while wiggling her tongue inside her, exploring every inch of her lover's tunnel. Lyra reached further into Bon Bon's wet sex in search of the lost candy drop and found it sitting pretty deep. She tried grabbing it with her fingertips which made her feel up Bon Bon's walls before she finally got a grip on it. She slowly began to pull it out which was a bit difficult with the immense pleasure she gave her and that she had to expand her corridor to be able to get it out. the entire time she kept on lapping on Bon Bon's sweet-tasting lips and clit.

As Lyra finally got the candy inside her and almost got it out, Bon Bon felt she started to reach her limit. She couldn't believe how sensitive she was like this and how good it felt. Lyra had her fair deal of pleasing too and was on the brink of burst too. This human body felt amazing from Bon Bon's tongue work with her pussy not to speak of her fingers as well. Her fantasy of an intercorse with a human plus being a human had become true and she was enjoying it to the fullest. Bon Bon couldn't hold it back as Lyra started to suck the bonbon out the remaining part and it felt like Lyra wasn't far behind since she felt her walls tighten around her tongue.

"Bon I can't hold on much longer." Lyra panted heavily. "I'm- I'm gonna-"

"Me neither," Bon Bon answered just as heavily. "Let's do it to together. Oh god, I'm cuming, I'M CUMING!" The candy popped out as she drove her tongue into Lyra's g-spot, sending them both off the edge.

Lyra sucked the candy out of her lover with a wet pop that was followed by a pray of sweet juices along with it that she greedily lapped on. The rain of sweet Bon Bon's nectar set Lyra off as well, soaking Bon Bon's tongue and mouth in her mint flavored juices. They both screamed in passion and ecstasy as they climaxed before falling off the couch and landing limp on the carpet. They just laid there for minutes heaving for breath after the session. They laid there beside each other hips to head and just breathing.

"Bon Bon?" Lyra finally manage to say. "I really love you right now."

"I love you too Lyra." She reached for her hand and she took it. "So how long before we become ourselves again?"

"Don't know, maybe we will be like this forever. I quite enjoying being able to hold your hand like this."

"Actually me too." Bon Bon felt like she could get used to being like this. "Your hand feels so soft... and a bit sticky."

"Oops, sorry." She tried to pull her hand back, but Bon bon held her back.

"It's okay, let's just keep holding on a bit longer." They continued laying there for a bit and eventually they both drifted into a deep sleep, still holding each other's hands which slowly shrunk back into hooves.

The End


End file.
